


A Melody

by aceofsparrows



Series: Way Down Hadestown [8]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bleuaceofsparrows fic, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: Orpheus muses on Eurydice, and the beautiful fear that comes with being in love. from a tumblr prompt
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Way Down Hadestown [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Melody

**Author's Note:**

> so I posted this a while ago on tumblr just? didn't post it here? anyway, here it is!

Orpheus had never been sure about love. He had seen many people in love, yes, but it had never seemed like it could happen to him. He knew quite a lot about love, and he could write a million songs about it, but somehow he had always assumed he would never actually _fall in love_. He was skinny, and awkward, and always talked too much or too little, and then there was the whole magic-song-thing that happened sometimes…. 

Orpheus wasn’t lovable. He knew that. 

And then– 

Eurydice. 

_Oh, Eurydice._

Her name was like a melody, and she looked at him like, well, like….

She looked at him like she was listening, really listening, and like she cared about what he said next. And she liked his music, and his magic, and she was so beautiful, but so sad, but so beautiful and full of life….

And Orpheus was in love. 

And it was terrifying.

But it made his heart dance in his chest, and he couldn’t stop grinning whenever he saw her, and it felt so right when he held her, like they were meant to be this way, holding each other forever. 

Orpheus was in love, and better yet, someone _loved him_. Unconditionally, with all of his flaws, wild and fierce and _full_. 

_**Eurydice.** _

Her name was like a melody. The most beautiful melody he had ever heard. 


End file.
